Akirakun and Me
by Nakelle
Summary: *pseudo-gay; set after the cake contest* When Akira's out, Takumi finds a sketchpad halfway out into his part of the dorm. It's okay to look then, isn't it?


The rain beat harshly against the windows and stole the attention of the sole occupant of the room. Tokiha Takumi stopped eating to stare at the beads of water sliding down the glass of the window near his bed. He felt so… lonely. Normally he and Akira-kun ate together almost every night after he finally dragged the boy from behind his curtained territory.

However, tonight was different. Akira-kun was going out for a walk tonight. Probably more secret ninja stuff… Shortly after Akira-kun left, it began to rain.

Sighing, he set aside his chopsticks and put his empty bowl in the sink. Turning his attention over to the other bowl of food, he looked around as if waiting for his roommate to suddenly return and eat his meal. Shaking his head, Takumi walked back over to the table and picked the bowl up. After placing it in the microwave for to Akira-kun to find later, he paced around the room.

As Takumi looked over at the curtains that blocked Akira-kun's territory from view, he noticed a large brown book sitting halfway out from under the curtain. Looking away, he reached out and pulled the thin book towards him. Since… it wasn't in Akira-kun's part of the room now, he could freely look at it. Right?

Upon skimming through its contents, his roommate stumbled through the door.

"Aah… How annoying. He always stops me in the hallway for such ridiculous chatter," Akira- kun mumbled as he pulled off his shoes. "Hey you—" Akira-kun started to speak after he reached Takumi.

They stared at each other and slowly Akira-kun looked downwards at the book he was holding. Before Takumi could even react properly, Akira-kun had taken the art book and hurried behind the curtains.

"Akira-kun!" Takumi called out to his roommate.

He was quickly answered by a shout of "leave me alone!".

Sighing, Takumi flipped off the light switch and laid down on his bed. He was shocked, all of Akira-kun's drawings were of… him. Rolling over towards the wall, he fidgeted.

"Akira-kun?" He asked softly.

After hearing no reply, he continued.

"Your drawings… are beautiful. But… you could find something a lot better to draw then me… No-not, that… I'm ungrateful or anything. I mean, I'm honoured that Akira-kun would ever want to draw me," Takumi drew circles on top of his blanket as he spoke out of nervousness.

Slowly the room became quiet besides for the sounds of the rain.

Akira-kun broke the silence, "Idiot. I'd have to be stupid to not want to draw you."

Takumi rolled over and sat up at the sound of the curtain sliding. His roommate stood between the wall and the curtain, gripping tightly on the blue fabric of the barrier that hid his bed. Akira- kun stared at his feet in an effort to hide of bright blush.

"…sski?" Takumi asked (A/N at bottom).

Although obviously not listening, Akira-kun knew what was being asked but did not answer. Standing up, Takumi watched his roommate silently but the other boy would not look up. Akira-kun nodded before slowly stepping back into his territory. His hand shot out and grabbed Akira-kun's own hand. Closing his fingers around the ones he was holding tightly, Takumi pulled the other boy back.

"Akira-kun… I feel the same."

Akira-kun jerked away, retreating behind the now closed curtains of his.

It wasn't long until Takumi went back to his bed in hopes of falling asleep, afraid to further bother his friend.

-x-x-x-x-

Takumi sighed as he stood in front of the door to his dorm room. He would admit that he was afraid to go inside and find Akira-kun to not be there, because he was avoiding him. Or to find a note saying that he switched rooms. Sighing, he twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open.

Pulling the door shut behind him, he entered the room. Before he could get any farther, he was pushed back against the door. Takumi barely got any time to catch his breath before a pair of warm lips covered his. Pulling back, Akira-kun smiled at him.

"I skipped classes today to stay home… and think."

"Think?" Takumi asked softly as he touched his lips with a finger.

Akira-kun nodded, "Yeah… I just wanted to sort everything out. Well… yeah."

He said nothing but walked over to his bed and took a seat on top of the mattress. Akira-kun followed and sat at the end of the bed.

"So… You'll be my boyfriend?" Takumi asked.

Akira-kun nodded as he tried to will away his slight blush. Takumi smiled as Akira-kun slowly inched over toward him. Placing his hand over his, Akira-kun kissed him again. Carefully moving his lips against Takumi's, he caught the other boy's lower lip between his teeth and gently nipped. Using his free hand, Akira-kun slide his hand underneath his shirt making Takumi shiver at the cold touch. Pushing Takumi down onto the bed…

…Takumi had fallen asleep right afterwards in Akira-kun's, no… _Akira's_ arms.

-x-x-x-x-

Opening his eyes, Takumi looked over to see Akira getting up from his bed.

"Sorry. I fell asleep in your bed while watching over your fever," Akira apologized as he yawned.

Takumi felt his face turn bright red as he listened to Akira grumble about him always getting sick.

"A dream… of course. Nothing like that would ever happen," Takumi told himself.

"Nothing like what?"

"I-I wasn't talking about Akira-kun and m-me!"

"Huh?"

-x-x-x-x-

"…_sski?" Takumi asked._

_Although obviously not listening, Akira-kun knew what was being asked but did not answer._

Well, "sski" should be "suki" but since the "u" is (basically) silent I made it "ss" in hopes that as it is being read you'll make the connection without having me explain it. Takumi was asking Akira if he liked him but since Akira was paying much attention all he (or should I say "she" now that this is an Author's Note?) heard was "suki" which is the last two syllables of the Japanese word "daisuki" which means "like".

I didn't like the first version, which had Takumi asking "like?" so I switched it out for the Japanese equivalent that I think sounds a lot better.

**Edit:** I'm aware of Akira's gender, but this is written in Takumi's POV.


End file.
